Ben 10: Legacy (Movie)
His a new Movie. Storyline Chapter 1 After a narrator, Ben, Gwen, and Kevin get a new Plumber' Base. Korwak welcome for at new Base, after did get into a Spaceship, got it for Ben and Gwen. In the villain case, Vilgax master of Psyphon, Psyphon a get for new form at Animo. Dr. Animo press a button and lightning into Super Vilgax to find on Earth. Ben not for again Korwak, Gwen saying or anything wrong there. Self-Destruct Mode in 10.. 9.. 8.. 7.. 6.. after being Gwen uses a spells and get of ice breaking on King Viktor. King Viktor attacks Korwak, kills them, before on the Ben people and please stand by, get scanned at King Viktor grabbed Ben and absorb to OmniAlter to punched down him. In the Desert, at on Gwen attacking Charmcaster, shot spays on the plant wraps around Gwen with into a stone by Hunter J. Used a captured at case find Cosmic Rust at Super Vilgax. Super Vilgax get a new gains a all the power to about destroyed Ben Tennyson and Bellwood. With it Dino on Mercedes Benz SL63 08 to drive away. Chapter 2 Super Vilgax a new gains a all the power. Ultimate Kevin (Evil Dark Clone) to absorbing on Ultimatrix's powers and new all powers. Ben after Ultimate Darkstar to wave. Overlord fights to a Ben, new becomes Spotter to give absorb Ultimate Darkstar and Overlord. Now, Ben and Kevin get a fight final the Ultimatron at the away. Super Vilgax shoot on his Cosmic Rust to exploded. Ben got the fights a Super Vilgax. In a all for Ultimate Aggregor fights a Ben. Ben becomes Swampfire's glowing green was Azelf posible out, to the Ultimate Aggregor shoot at wave to Swampfire away. In new Sentinel Prime, to attack with Ben. Ash and Lenora are coming on Ben. Ben save on Ash, Lenora, and Ben 10,000. After Intola fights Ash and Lonina fights Lenora. A get to Driscoll created by Psyphon and Mummy. Ben and Ben 10,000 fights a Driscoll. With also evil turning into shadow inself. Shadow Vilgax attack in the darkness attack on Plumber' Base and destroy it. After at throwing on Ash and Intola at Turtwig and Sawsbuck. Driscoll to destroyed to explodes of armor. With of Shadow Vilgax's glowing red. Chapter 3 Chapter 4 Chapter 5 Chapter 6 Characters *Ash Ketchum *Lenora *Intola *Lonina *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson (after being on captured by Hunter J) *Kevin Levin (killed and evolves into Ultimate Kevin (Evil Dark Clone) *Magister Korwak (killed by King Viktor) *Unnamed Magister (killed by Shadow Vilgax to destroying of Plumber' Base) *Dino/Mirage Villains *Driscoll (leader, destroyed it) *Vilgax *Super Vilgax (debut) *Mummy *The Stalker *Dr. Animo *King Viktor *Pokemon Hunter J *Ultimate Darkstar *Overlord *Aggregor (Ultimate Aggregor) *Shadow Vilgax (debut, after being to destroy it created by Psyphon and Mummy in under control) #Bivalvan (under Shadow Vilgax's control) #Galapagus (under Shadow Vilgax's control) #P'andor (under Shadow Vilgax's control) #Andreas (under Shadow Vilgax's control) #Ra'ad (under Shadow Vilgax's control) Pokemon seen *Pikachu (Ash's) *Watchog (Lenora's) *Turtwig (Ash's) *Chimchar (Ash's; evolves into Monferno) *Sawsbuck (Intola's) *Emboar (Lonina's) *Zorua (Lonina's) *Azelf (cameo) *Uxie (cameo) *Mesprit (cameo) *Elekid (multiple; under Shadow Vilgax's control) *Gilscor (multiple; under Shadow Vilgax's control) *Dialga (statue) *Palkia (statue) *Unown (statue) *Latias (helping by Ben, say goodbye and learns Safeguard to disappear) *Latios (helping by Ben, say goodbye and learns Safeguard to disappear) *Ho-Oh (under Shadow Vilgax's control) *Lugia (under Shadow Vilgax's control) *Celebi (get a new paint) *Articuno (under Shadow Vilgax's control) *Zapdos (under Shadow Vilgax's control) *Moltres (under Shadow Vilgax's control) *Raikou (under Shadow Vilgax's control) *Entei (under Shadow Vilgax's control) *Suicune (under Shadow Vilgax's control) *Rayquaza (under Shadow Vilgax's control) *Kyogre (under Shadow Vilgax's control) *Groudon (under Shadow Vilgax's control) *Deoxys (under Shadow Vilgax's control) *Mew (under Shadow Vilgax's control) *Mewtwo (under Shadow Vilgax's control) *Heatran (under Shadow Vilgax's control) *Regigigas (helping by Ben) *Regirock (helping by Ben) *Registeel (helping by Ben) *Regice (helping by Ben) *Darkai (under Shadow Vilgax's control) *Shaymin (under Shadow Vilgax's control) *Giratina (under Shadow Vilgax's control) *Arceus (under Shadow Vilgax's control) 'Aliens used by Ben' *All Aliens (all with numbers of twice after being attack and defeated) 'Powers used by Ultimate Ben' *All Powers (all with numbers of twice after being attack and defeated) Major Events *Chimchar's Turbo Blaze of spinning evolves into Monferno. *The Lake Trio at only known. *Regice learns Ice Shard. *In Latios and Latias learns Safeguard. Memorable Quotes Part 1 *'Ash': Ben, after berleave! *'Ben': What's person...? *'Lenora': So? *- *'Goop': Goop... That's possible. *'Ash': I so much more! *'Gwen': Well, you Ash myself. *- *'Ultimate Swampfire': Shadow Vilgax! *'Regice': Ahhh! (after to used glowed yellow at Ice Shard) *'Gwen': If there are others with his natural resistence, we need to know how it works. *- *- *'Clone Ben': Yes, i do. (transforms into NRG) ''NRG! Part 2 *'Plant Gwen': Now you do it die. *'Registeel': (to used at Energy Ball and Aura Sphere on at Shadow Vilgax) *'Shadow Vilgax': (''punched on Registeel, Regice, and Regirock falls to the ground, after shoot laser beam on at Ultimate Swampfire at causing damage into a walls) Part 3 *'NRG': Great Legend War, we atom, then. Hologram, now Shadow Vilgax! *'Shadow Vilgax': (he's shoot blasting in NRG other explosion) *'NRG': Okay, dude, I thought hypnotizing an entire mall was bad, but kidnapping a bunch of helpless people and storing them in a warehouse in the middle of nowhere? That’s just pushing it. *'Ben': What! *'NRG': It just i do. *'Ra'ad': Alright, this is really ''starting to get on my nerves! Part 4 *'Goop': Gooooo- (''but defeats, even the Terraspin, other picked Anti-Gravity) Swampfire! (slapped) Swampfire! *'Regigigas': Goooooooooor! *'Swampfire': As far as we know, your head rolling across the floor. (picked on Goop's Anti-Gravity'' Disk'') *'Ho-Oh': (shoot flame at on Gwen's shield, but explosion to down) *'Swampfire': Hold down, Ho-Oh! (shoot jet of fire and this falls down) *'Gwen': A under control. Latiace Asoninto Elonti Salaxo Welon Pergun! Trivia Category:Movies